


Falling Like Stars

by ArtemisRae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Book 3: The Titan's Curse, Gen, Missing Scene, character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only sacrifice made so far has been hers. For him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, prompt: You're a devil meaning well. Set during The Titan's Curse. I always thought it was worth noting that Luke was the one who ended up saving Annabeth's life in that book, and wanted to fic his thoughts.

It’s cold at night in the winter, even in California. With a frown on his face, Luke adjusts the blankets covering Annabeth’s shivering form, smoothes back the hair falling across her face to make sure she’s breathing easily. He still isn’t sure she’ll live through the night; he may have stopped Atlas from killing her in cold blood only so he could watch her fade away while it's dark. There’s only so much ambrosia and nectar he can force down her throat, especially when she’s unconscious. With a sigh he runs his hands through his hair and bites the nail of his thumb apprehensively.  
  
He is the scum of the earth.  
  
It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Even if he accomplishes his goal, defeats Olympus, makes things better for forgotten demigod children everywhere, _what has he done to Annabeth?_ He’d been okay with the idea of making sacrifices right up until he’d realized that the only sacrifice so far had been _hers_. For _him_.  
  
She stirs suddenly, the first time her eyes have opened since he lifted her from under Atlas’ burden. “Luke?” Annabeth croaks, her voice dry and hoarse. Her eyes are clouded, distant, but trusting, and it occurs to Luke that she doesn’t remember what’s happened, hasn’t yet realized that she needs to fear him now.  
  
“I’m here,” he says, fumbling for the canteen of nectar.  
  
“Safe house?” she asks after a long pause, as if she’s trying to marshal her thoughts. He thinks of their little shacks up and down the coast and nods.  
  
“Yeah, Annabeth, we’re in a safe house.” Sort of.  
  
She blinks again, shifting her shoulders and cringing. “…Monster?”  
  
Something in his chest aches. “Yeah kid,” he finally agrees. “There’s a monster.”


End file.
